


Blindingly in Love

by abigmistake, orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigmistake/pseuds/abigmistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heh, ,, look what we finally finished lmao-Also a birthday present for Exadorlion!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



In the middle of removing,the last of Thomas' clothes, Washington spoke.  
  
"Remember Thomas, if it ever get's too much for you, tell us the color, or the safe word, alright?"   
  
Washington wanted to be absolutely sure this was all okay with Thomas. He wouldn't want to really hurt the guy unless he wanted to.   
  
"I know, I know, can we get on with it?" Thomas waved off his concern. He would be fine, he knew he could trust them. If he didn't, he would have left them way before they started to fuck like they do now.   
  
"Thomas..." Washington was not amused with his impatience.   
  
"...Sorry Daddy." Thomas put on his sweetest, most innocent smile.   
  
George sighed, rolling his eyes at his antics.   
  
"It's fine, baby girl." Washington patted his head and finished pulling off Thomas' clothes. Thomas giggled slightly and fell back on the bed. Man, this was going to fun for him. That is if Daddy and Papi don't decide to be mean to him...   
  
"Now baby girl, why don't we start to get you ready? I'm sure Papi would love to see you begging and open for him when he gets home." Washing said this with an evil glint in his eyes. Thomas swallowed nervously, or was it in excitement, then nodded his head.   
  
"Of course, Daddy. How do you want me to get ready?" Thomas tilted his head to the side with faux innocence.   
  
Washington smiled.   
  
"Why don't you let me start to prep you, baby girl? Then we'll see where we go from there."   
  
Thomas nodded in excitement and quickly positioned himself in a way that was easy for Washington to prep him.Washington walked over to where he placed the lube just a few days ago.   
  
They've been planning this night for weeks now, a night where they can really test out the toys and machines they've bought.   
  
As he slicked up his fingers, he looked over to his baby girl. Oh, he looked so delightful.   
  
Legs spread, dick high in the air, his eyes eager, and his mouth open, ready to take in whatever his Daddy and Papi wanted.     
  
Thomas was a beautiful sight to see.   
  
Washington walked over to Thomas and kneeled at the edge of the bed.   
  
"Baby girl, I feel like you've been so good the past week, I'll let you choose. Tongue or fingers first?" Washington looked directly into his eyes as he said this. He wanted to start them off slow. The rest of the night would be rather painful if he didn't, although...perhaps Thomas wouldn't mind that.   
  
Thomas thought for a second.   
  
"Why not both, Daddy? You can put my fingers in me and your tongue!" Thomas said this with a bright smile on his face. It fell as soon as Washington clicked his tongue in disappointment.   
  
"Baby girl, don't get greedy. I asked which you wanted first. So choose, or if you keep insisting on both... well... it won't be pretty." Washington said in a disappointed tone.   
  
Thomas let out a whimper and hung his head in shame. He disappointed Daddy already. He would have to make it up to him later.   
  
"Can... Can I have your tongue, Daddy?"   
  
Washington seemed to think about it for a second. Then he came to a decision.   
  
"No. You were greedy and asked for both so you get fingers, not my tongue. This is your punishment, for now, baby girl."   
  
Thomas whimpered. He lost his chance to make Daddy happy.   
  
...He got shivers imagining what Daddy would do to him later.   
  
"'m sorry Daddy..."   
  
"If you really were, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. You naughty boy."   
  
Thomas bit his lip. God, he loved when Daddy would insult him.   
  
But...he always loved being praised more.   
  
Thomas gasped as two fingers pushed into him.   
  
God, they were so thick.   
  
"I love how your hole just swallows my fingers up like they were nothing...you dirty boy, is your slutty ass already that used to this? Maybe," He put in another finger, "you want more than just a few fingers?"   
  
Thomas nodded vigorously and moaned. He loved how Daddy's fingers filled his ass. But, he still wanted more in him.   
  
Washington chuckled. "I love how destroyed you look, and it's only the beginning! Oh, you will look even better soon enough."Thomas whimpered as another finger was added. It was all happening so quickly that he didn't have much time to adjust, but that just made it even better. He loved how much it hurt him.   
  
"D-Daddy!" Thomas cried out as Washington slid his last finger in, making sure to drown it in lube as to not hurt Thomas so badly.   
  
"Who said you could talk? I know I sure didn't... so shut up, slut."   
  
Thomas let out another moan at Washington's words. He then froze as Washington began to push his hand farther in. They had only done this once before.   
  
"Hey, hey. Everything okay Thomas? You're as stiff as a board. Do you want me to take my hand out?" Washington's voice was filled with concern. Thomas never went this still when they would have sex. No matter what they threw at him he would take it in stride. So why was this the thing that caused him to freeze up?

"C-can you? I...I like it but- P-please, take it out?" Thomas looked away, he didn't want to be disappointing.

"Of course, sweetie. " Washington slowly retracted his hand, not wanting to make Thomas anymore uncomfortable.    
  
"Thank you..." Thomas curled up a bit.   
  
"Can we...do something else? I want to be fucked by your hand but...I-I don't think I'm ready? I don't know, but I-I want to do when Al-Papi is here."   
  
Washington nodded. They both had to enjoy it, after all.   
  
"Do you think you can handle what's coming next?" Thomas nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."   
  
Washington moved Thomas so that he could easily access his ass. He then spread his ass cheeks apart and looked at Thomas' asshole.   
  
Washington licked his lips before lowering his head and licking it. He heard Thomas let out a loud moan and pulled away from his ass.   
  
"Stay quiet, slut. Unless you want to be wearing a gag you better shut it."   
  
Thomas whimpered faintly as Washington said this. He then let out a silent gasp as Washington continued with his previous actions. Thomas wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stay quiet without a gag. But he has to try. He had to be a good girl for daddy.   
  
But it was so hard.   
  
Thomas whined as Washington started to flick his tongue around his hole.   
  
He made sure to wash just before this, so Daddy should be proud of him, right?   
  
Washington lifted his head and gave an approving nod to him. "Good job being prepared, slut."   
  
Thomas couldn't help the small moan that escaped from his mouth.   
  
It felt so good.   
  
Washington continued to flick his tongue of the outer ring of his asshole, before dipping inside of him.   
  
"Mmpf, D-Daddy...!"   
  
Washington lifted up again to glare at Thomas.   
  
"Shut. Up."   
  
Thomas nodded, biting down on his lips. He couldn't mess up again.   
  
Washington continued with his actions while Thomas bit into his arm. Thomas used his arm as a makeshift gag. He knew he couldn't make another sound. He would disappoint Daddy if he did. He just had to stay quiet till Papi came home. Papi almost always lets him speak. The few times he didn't let Thomas speak he gave Thomas a gag.   
  
Washington sucked on the skin near Thomas' asshole. Thomas could tell he was trying to create a hickey there.   
  
Suddenly he heard the door open. Thomas looked up and stopped biting his arm as he watched Alex come in.   
  
Washington then decided it was a good time to put his fingers back in Thomas' ass. Thomas let out a loud moan. Then he froze as he realized what he had just done."'m sorry Daddy! S-sor-"   
  
The sting of the slap that was delivered to his face cut him off.   
  
Thomas whimpered, nursing his cheek.   
  
"Alex...bring me that collar," Washington commanded.   
  
"Yes, sir!" Alex ran out the room and came back with an o-ring gag. "This gag, right sir?"   
  
Washington nodded. "That's correct. At least someone isn't disappointing me today."   
  
Thomas whimpered again, he had disappointed Daddy so many times.   
  
"Alex, place the gag on him? He just can't seem to be quiet."   
  
Alex nodded, and as he shifted the gag into Thomas' mouth, he gave him a  half-lidded look.   
  
"Oh, I'm going to fun with you, slut~" Alex purred into his ear.   
  
Thomas shivered in anticipation.   
  
Alex grinned once more and then moved back and looked to Washington for his next command. Washington was staring at Thomas in thought.   
  
"Alex, I want you to sit behind Thomas and hold his hands back."   
  
Alex nodded and got on the bed, quickly moving Thomas into position. Washington nodded and smiled at Alex obeying him so quickly.   
  
"Thomas, that is an example of being a good boy. Hopefully, you can be like Alex."   
  
Thomas whimpered. That wasn't fair! All Alex had to do was sit behind him. That was way easier than staying quiet for Daddy!   
  
"Sir, he made some more noise."   
  
Washington looked at Alex in appreciation than at Thomas with disappointment.   
  
"Really? I even gave you a gag and you still make noise. What an ungrateful slut."   
  
Thomas looked down in shame, but his chin was pulled up by a hand.   
  
"Eyes on me. Keep them on me if you want to avoid punishment." Washington growled this out before letting go of Thomas. He then went to rifle through a drawer. He found what he was looking for and walked to Thomas, showing off the toy.   
  
It was a cockring.   
  
Washington then showed off a dial.   
  
"If you make any more noises, you filthy slut, I'll turn up the vibrations."   
  
What! But then, it would be even harder to stay quiet for Daddy...   
  
All he could do was nod.   
  
"Maybe this time, you'll learn to be good for your Daddy."   
  
Washington walked over to him and leaned close to his ear.   
  
"Is this okay, baby? Do you want to stop?"   
  
Thomas made the most disapproving sound he could make with the gag forcing his mouth open.   
  
Washington laughed quietly, before nodding and starting the vibrations.   
  
"Alright. Alex, go fetch me some more lube. He's going to need it for the next event."   
  
Thomas could hardly wait to be pounded into like the slut he was.   
  
Alex quickly moved out from under Thomas, letting his hands go in the process. Washington stared at Thomas as he moved his arms around.   
  
"Alex. Grab the cuffs and the rope as well."   
  
Thomas looked up in surprise but laid back on the bed and focused on being quiet. Alex nodded at Washington and tossed him the big bottle of lube before going to search for the handcuffs and the rope.   
  
"Slut, hands above your head. Now."   
  
Thomas scrambled to comply with Washington's order. He didn't want the vibrations of the cock ring to be higher, not when he had to stay silent.   
  
Washington nodded in approval at Thomas then turned to Alex who had just found the handcuffs and the rope.   
  
"Baby boy, I want you to cuff his hands behind his back and then tie the rope around his arms and chest so he can't move them. Got it?" Washington asked, voice a hushed whisper so that Thomas would not know what was about to happen.   
  
Alex nodded then walked back to the bed and began to kiss Thomas' neck, deciding that it would be more fun to catch him off guard when tying him up.   
  
He began to slowly suck on his neck, using his teeth to scrape on his skin, creating a small hickey.   
  
Thomas squirmed.   
  
Alex smirked as he noticed Thomas' eyes start to flutter shut in pleasure.   
  
It was time for Thomas to get a "little" wake-up call.   
  
Alex continued sucking on Thomas' neck, using his hands to get the rope next to him around Thomas' arms.   
  
"You're doing so much better, slut."   
  
Thomas dropped his head in glee. He finally made Daddy happy!   
  
Alex then gave an extra hard suck and used the lurch of Thomas' body as a way to cuff his hands.   
  
Thomas' eyes snapped open as he realized why Washington praised him and why Alex started sucking his neck.   
  
Thomas panted at the thought of what they were going to do now that he was tied up.   
  
Washington grinned and walked towards Alex and Thomas.   
  
"Alex, arrange the slut so that his ass is facing me."   
  
Alex nodded and moved Thomas around, using this as a chance to double check that the ropes were secure. As soon as he finished he backed away from Thomas and sat on his knees next to him. He looked at Thomas once more and saw him panting, mouth open from the gag with some drool going down his face. Alex was tempted to wipe it away but knew it was best until he waited for Washington's command.   
  
Meanwhile, Washington was observing Thomas' ass.   
  
"What should we do to the slut, baby boy? Any suggestions?"   
  
Alex looked up at Washington with excitement in his eyes at the opportunity to influence what they would be doing to Thomas.   
  
"Mmm, maybe... maybe having the dildo machine fuck him as prep for us?"Washington hummed, pleased with Alex's suggestions.   
  
"Thank you, baby boy. Get it started for me? I wouldn't want to miss watching this whore's face as it pounds into his filthy hole."   
  
Thomas' eyelashes fluttered.   
  
"As you want, sir."   
  
Alex started the machine, angling it up.   
  
Washington, now in front of Thomas, watched as Thomas quietly gasped as the dildo pushed into him.   
  
Washington grabbed his face and pulled it up, he didn't want to miss a thing.   
  
"Sir, may I use his mouth?" Alex asked, over the noise of the machine repeatedly pounded into Thomas.   
  
Washington thought for a moment. On one hand, it would be incredibly unfair if he kept letting Alex do what he wants. On the other, he loved how Thomas got when he favored Alex.   
  
"...Of course, baby boy. Make sure this slut doesn't slack off, now."   
  
Thomas almost let out a whine at this but quickly stopped himself. Still. He didn't get why Washington was being so nice to Alex. Alex always got what he wanted. Thomas didn't and it did hurt at times.   
  
Washington smiled at Thomas' slightly distressed look. Then he watched as Alex slowly put his dick into Thomas' mouth.   
  
"God... Sir, his mouth feels so good... You should try it soon, Sir..." moaned Alex. Washington just watched as Thomas just laid there, doing his best to stay quiet.   
  
"Slut!"   
  
Thomas looked at Washington right away.   
  
"Suck on Alex's dick, don't just let him sit there. You're being ungrateful right now. Even after all I've given you."   
  
A whimper left Thomas' mouth and it was loud enough for Washington to hear. He clicked his tongue in disappointment then hit turned up the vibrations on the cockring.   
  
Thomas thrust his hips back, and he ended up pushing the machine further into him.   
  
Thomas choked.   
  
Alex, of course, thrust harder into his mouth.   
  
"Oooh...sir, he feels so good..."   
  
Alex gripped Thomas' hair and pulled his head closer, Thomas could feel Alex's dick hit the back of his throat.   
  
Thomas would react so beautifully when he was surprised.   
  
Washington decided the machine was going too slow for his slut. He wanted to wreck Thomas with the machine like he did with just his fingers.   
  
Washington walked to the machine and smiled at Thomas and Alex. He then turned a dial on the machine, causing the machine to speed up. Thomas let out a small yelp at the unexpected speeding up of the machine.   
  
"Slut, what did I say?" asked Washington, voice as hard as steel.   
  
Thomas wanted to whimper. He disappointed Daddy again. Thomas then went froze as the vibrations on the cockring turned up once more. He arched his back, letting the machine and Alex toss him back and forth.   
  
Alex let out a loud moan.   
  
"Sir... I... I need to-" began Alex, pulling on Thomas' hair slightly.   
  
"No." interrupted Washington.   
  
"But Sir!"

"No, baby boy."  
  
Alex pouted, before reluctantly pulling out of Thomas' mouth, lest he wants to disappoint his Sir.   
  
Thomas tried to chase after Alex but was unable to get very far.   
  
"Stay still, slut. Baby boy, I want you to come here."   
  
Thomas resigned himself to watching his two lovers while getting pounded by the machine.   
  
Alex scrambled off the bed at Washington's command and paused when standing. He then dropped to all fours and crawled over to Washington.   
  
"Good boy! You knew exactly what I wanted you to do," praised Washington.   
  
Alex chirped happily and sat up on his knees to look at Washington.   
  
Washington caresses Alex's cheek, his face leaning into his hand.   
  
Then, Washington jolted his face straight and moved his head over to his crotch.   
  
Alex looked up at Washington. He gave a small nod and tilted his head to fit Washington's dick into his mouth.   
  
"Such a good boy..." George murmurs, petting Alex's head as he obediently starts sucking his dick.   
  
Thomas watches in jealousy. He should be the one Daddy wants. He should be called, 'good boy'. He should be given attention. Daddy should be proud of him. But, no Alex was _clearly better.   
  
He was always better than him.   
  
This wasn't about fucking anymore. He was always inferior. He just thought...maybe this time, they would be proud of him. That they would be happy with what he did right.   
  
"Alex!"   
  
Alex stilled, and pushed himself off, confused. What happened?   
  
Washington pointed to Thomas.   
  
He was sobbing, not even being touched by anything now.   
  
"Thomas...," Thomas looked over to Washington, grimaced, and shifted himself back onto the machine. "Do you want us to stop?"   
  
Washington was genuinely worried now. First, Thomas had stilled during their prep earlier, and now he was crying.   
  
Thomas shook his head, he couldn't stop them now, they were already too deep into the scene. He just needed to be a slut and take whatever they wanted him to do. He liked it before but now...   
  
Thomas smiles around the gag. They probably didn't realize the date   
  
Washington looked at Alex, face showing worry for Thomas. Alex stood up from the ground.   
  
"We should stop..." whispered Alex to Washington. He had no idea why Thomas had suddenly started crying but he was worried. Really worried.   
  
"Yeah," replied Washington, walking over to Thomas.   
  
Thomas saw that Washington was walking to him and he immediately spread his legs open even more. He even bared his neck to Washington, letting him know that he could do what he wanted with Thomas.   
  
Washington usually wouldn't see this as odd but... today was off. Thomas seemed to be hiding something. It seemed as if he was... sad? Or broken? Or just hurt? Washington wasn't able to tell at the moment.   
  
"Thomas, Baby Girl, I'm going to stop everything, alright?"   
  
Thomas' eyes widened at what Washington said. No. He couldn't. Thomas couldn't bear to be the one to ruin this scene for them. He had to say something.   
  
"No! Don' shto'! Kee' goin'!" cried Thomas around the gag.   
  
"Thomas..."   
  
He shook his head again. He was not going to safe word this. He was fine. He didn't deserve to stop them now. Besides, he was enjoying it.   
  
Alex walked over to him and removed the gag.   
  
"Thomas," He starts quietly, "You know you can stop us if you need to. We won't get disappointed."   
  
"I don't want to stop. I w-want to finish this scene, A-Alex." His voice shudders a bit. He was, after all, still being fucked and he still has the cock-ring on him   
  
Alex continued to look at him with worry but put back the gag.   
  
"Alright...remember, we'll stop if you need us to."   
  
Thomas looked away.   
  
Washington and Alex looked at him just a bit longer, before continuing.   
  
Alex went back on his knees and started sucking the tip of Washington's dick.   
  
Washington gave another worried glance at Thomas, before muttering a quick, "Good boy..." to Alex.   
  
Alex began to take Washington's dick further down his throat, humming around it, pushing his luck, just a bit.   
  
"Baby boy...you're being so good right now."   
  
Alex moaned at the praise and began to suck harder.   
  
Thomas watched the two as well as he could. He watched as Alex took Washington's dick all the way in his mouth.   
  
"Fuck, baby boy... you're so good at this..." moaned Washington.   
  
Alex let out a moan at this. He then pulled off and began to kiss Washington's dick. Washington growled and grabbed Alex's hair and pulled him back on his dick.   
  
"Who said you could take your mouth off me? Do you want to be in Thomas' position right now?" spat Washington, fucking Alex's mouth while speaking.   
  
Alex whimpered and put all his focus on sucking Washington's dick.   
  
Thomas was still watching them with slightly hurt eyes. He had also begun to thrust back on the machine. He wanted attention, but they kept ignoring him... Why? Maybe he should say something? Yeah... he should...   
  
"’addy, Aleh’ I waaa-" Thomas stopped his words due to the vibrations of the cockring going up once more.   
  
"Shut it, slut."   
  
Thomas nodded, and when back to thrusting onto the machine.   
  
How could he show he wanted attention, without getting a punishment from them?   
  
But, it did feel nice that they upped the vibrations.   
  
He could almost pretend it was Daddy and Papi giving him that attention.   
  
He bucked his hips and the machine hit around his prostate.   
  
Oh, it felt so good when it did that. He could see how his vision began to darken from the pleasure.   
  
Fuck, he could pass out from this. His eyes began to roll up.   
  
Alex, on the other hand, was sucking and lapping up Washington's dick like it was the only thing preventing his death.   
  
"Oh, baby boy..." Washington gave an extra hard thrust and stilled.   
  
"Th-thank you, sir, for your cum," Alex said, after swallowing it all.   
  
Washington loved how messy Alex looked.   
  
Washington then turned to Thomas. He watched as Thomas thrust back on the machine. Washington decided to give Thomas a little gift.   
  
He walked to the machine and turned the dial up even more.   
  
This caused Thomas to moan loudly. Washington shook his head in disappointment and turned the cockring vibrations up more.   
  
"What did I say slut?" asked Washington.   
  
Thomas just simply looked away from Washington. He didn't do as Daddy said. He was a bad girl. But... everything felt so good. So good that the world was turning darker and darker with each thrust back.   
  
Washington turned away from Thomas and to Alex.   
  
"Baby boy, our little slut is being bad, so use him however you want," Washington commanded.   
  
Alex grinned up at Washington, and raced over to Thomas, and pushed himself under him.   
  
He started giving love bites to Thomas, making Thomas twitch, and thrust forward.   
  
Thomas let his tongue hang out his mouth, drool beginning to pool in the sheets in front of him.   
  
His head began to lull to the side, it was so much.   
  
It didn't help his tears from the teasing when Alex began licking around his pelvis.   
  
Thomas swears these men were going to be the death of him.   
  
Washington was pleased with Thomas' reaction. It seemed he was in the scene again.   
  
Washington would hate it if Thomas were to drop during one of their scenes.   
  
Thomas moaned as Alex made out with the base of his dick.   
  
The vibrations turned up once more.   
  
Alex grinned as he felt the vibrations come from the cockring. He then began to make his way up to Thomas' nipples. He sucked on one of them and used his fingers to pinch the other.   
  
Thomas was panting heavily. He wanted so badly to make a sound, but he couldn't. If he did he would disappoint Daddy again. He couldn't do that.   
  
"Wow, look at my two beautiful toys. So much fun to play with. And so much fun to watch." Washington commented.   
  
Alex moaned around Thomas' nipple.  Thomas jerked and pushed himself farther on the machine.   
  
Thomas couldn't make a sound. So instead, he clenched his thighs together.   
  
Alex pried his thighs apart and pushed him further down on the machine.   
  
Alex back away from Thomas, and watched him for a bit.   
  
Then he looked up at Washington and asked, "May I use a different toy on him? He's surely prepped enough, sir."   
  
Washing thought for a moment and then nodded.   
  
"Do what you'd like, baby boy. This is your reward for being so good."   
  
Alex smiled and then ran out the room to get a different toy.   
  
Let's see...how about...   
  
Perfect.   
  
"Is this good, sir?" Alex showed Washington a huge, yet still smaller than Washington's cock, vibrator.   
  
Washington raised an eyebrow at what Alex chose, but nodded.   
  
"This is...acceptable. Use it on our slut."   
  
Alex smiled and padded over to Thomas. He then watched him for a second before turning the machine off.   
  
Thomas whined as Alex pulled him off it, then gasped as the cockring vibrations increased once more.   
  
Alex turned to Washington one last time to check if he was still good with the plan. Washington nodded and motioned for him to continue. Alex grinned and moved towards Thomas' ass with the toy.   
  
"Hope you're ready, slut," Alex said, then put lube over the toy and shoved it in with one smooth motion.   
  
"ALEHEK!" yelled Thomas. Then he froze as the cockring vibrations increased.   
  
Alex laughed and the began to lick around the plug, also moving it in and out. Thomas pushed back on him and tried to keep from moaning.   
  
Washington sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the two go at it.   
  
Thomas then saw an opportunity to make Daddy happy with him.   
  
He began to push himself harder. He thrust back and forth, pushing the vibrator everywhere inside of him.   
  
He trembled in pleasure.   
  
Alex let out a happy hum as Thomas thrust back onto the vibrator. Washington watched, stone-faced, for a bit before finally smiling.   
  
"Look at our little slut. He's doing so well, taking in the vibrator all the way. Doesn't he look pretty Alex?"   
  
Alex looked up to Washington and nodded.   
  
"He looks beautiful, Sir."   
  
Washington smiled wider.   
  
"Yes... Now, continue with your actions, we wouldn’t want to make our slut sad." Washington said, waving his arm to get Alex to continue with the movements.   
  
Washington was pleased with how his baby boy and girl were doing.   
  
"Alright, sir!" Alex continued licking, occasionally dipping inside of Thomas.   
  
Thomas arched his back, before dropping down onto the bed unceremoniously.   
  
He jolts, and then pushes back against Alex's tongue, trying to get it deeper in him.   
  
Alex chuckled then pushed his tongue further into Thomas’ ass. He knew that Thomas would love him for it.

Alex laughed and continued to lick Thomas' hole.  
  
Washington watched this with a grin. Then he stood up and walked to where Alex's ass was near the edge of the bed. He then began to tease his fingers at Alex's hole.   
  
"F-Fuck..." moaned Alex as he shifted back onto Washington's fingers.   
  
"The slut, Alex. Don't leave our slut without your tongue."   
  
"Riiiight... Sorry Sir..."   
  
Alex began to lick Thomas' asshole once more, moving the vibrator back and forth as he did so.

Thomas pushed back on the vibrator and Alex’s tongue. Yet, he wanted, no, needed more. Thomas tried to think of a way to get more, to get Daddy to fuck his ass.

Washington watched his two boys fondly. He loved them, he loved them, even more, when they were begging for him.

Alex pulled back from Thomas’ ass for a moment.

“How much longer should I please our slut, Daddy?”

Washington laughed. “I think our little slut learned his lesson.” At Thomas’ choked off noise, he patted Thomas’ back. “You can make noise now, sweetie.”

With that, Thomas let out the loudest moan he could make. He could finally moan like he wanted to.

But, Thomas wanted to push his limits, _just a bit_.

“Can ‘ou ‘ake dis off.”

“Hm… fine. Alex take the gag off our slut. I want to hear our names called loud and clear when he comes.”

Thomas was surprised. He rarely got his way with the gag. Yet, he stayed quiet and simply let Alex take the gag off him.

Alex tossed the gag across the room then began to heavily make out with Thomas. Washington watched with interest as Alex continued to fuck Thomas with the vibrator as they made out.

“Baby boy, go on. Help the slut with his problem.”

“Take the ring off as well?”

“...You decide.”

Alex grinned.

Alex began jacking Thomas off, switching between biting around Thomas’ chest and stroking his cock.

Thomas whined and thrust up into Alex’s grip.

“Alex… I- please! T-take it off!”

Alex chuckled and continued with his actions, making no move to pull the cockring off of Thomas’ dick.

Thomas salivated, his mouth was still sore from the gag.

“Alex…!” He panted.

Alex glanced at Washington, and made a quick gesture to him, silently asking if he should take off the cockring.

Washington looked at Thomas then nodded at Alex. Alex smiled and quickly took the cockring off then threw it near the gag.

“Alex! I-I need-” Thomas trailed off as Alex began to pump his dick faster.

“Take the slut into your mouth, baby boy.”

Alex gladly complied to Washington’s order and began to suck on Thomas’ dick.

Thomas’ hips bucked and thrust with each of Alexander’s sucks, desperate to get off.

Gag-free, Thomas whined and whimpered loudly, almost collapsing again from the sensations coming from what seemed to be every angle.

Washington smiled at Thomas’ clear desperation.

“Come for us, slut. Come in our baby boy’s mouth.”

Thomas moaned at Washington’s words and gave one more thrust into Alex’s mouth before coming.

Thomas shuddered as the afterglow of cumming slowly faded and fell limp on the bed.

Washington gently stroked Thomas’ back, smiling when Thomas would shiver at the touch.

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?” Alex wiped the remaining cum on his face off. “Yes, sir?”

“Stay here with Thomas? I’m going to get towels to clean up.”

Thomas heard this and attempted to push himself up to complain but fell back.

“Thomas, honey, just lay down. I don’t want you to push yourself any more than you already have,” said Washington, patting Thomas’ head then walking off to get the towel.

Alex looked at Thomas and decided that cuddling was the best plan of action. So he hugged Thomas tightly and played with Thomas’ hair while waiting for Washington to come back.

“...Stick around so long…”

“Hmm? Thomas, what did you say?”

“I said,” Thomas sighed, and pushed himself away from Alex, as best as he could with his still weak and trembling arms, “why...did you guys stick around so long?”

Alex looked up surprised. Why would Thomas ask this?

“Because we love you Thomas… you make our lives better,” Alex stated, brushing a piece of Thomas’ hair aside.

“...Really? You two really… love me?”

“Of course we do. Thomas...if, if this isn't like, crossing a line, why would you ask this?”

Thomas turned a bit. “I dunno...I just...I'm just worried one day I just...won't be enough, y’know?”

Alex kissed Thomas on the cheek. “Hon, you will always be enough for us. We love you, and you constantly keep striving to give us more and more.”

Thomas blushed slightly and buried his face into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Thank you…” he mumbled. Thomas was so grateful for Alex and Washington, he doesn't know where he would be without them.

Well...maybe he does.

But he'd rather not think about that.

Alex ran his hand through Thomas’ hair, just scratching and massaging him.

They stayed curled next to each other until George came back to the room.

When George entered they both turned to him with smiles adorning their faces. George smiled and sat on the bed next to his boys. His boys were the light of his life.

“You two are the best boys I could ever have.”

Thomas softly laughed and pulled George onto the bed with him and Alex.

“God, I love you two _so_ much.”

**Author's Note:**

> heh, ,, look what we finally finished lmao  
> -  
> Also a birthday present for Exadorlion!


End file.
